The present invention relates to a fuel injection system cleaning kits.
The use of fuel injection systems or an increasing number of automobiles has resulted in a number of kits to permit cleaning and maintenance of the systems. These kits conventionally use a cleaning fluid that may also be used as a fuel so that the engine will continue to operate as the cleaning fluid passes through the system.
Typical of such kits are those available from BG since about 1985 and sold in Europe by Tune-Ap Deutschland Vertriebs GmbH Co. of Wolfratshausen, Germany under the name Tune-Ap since about 1981. Each of these kits includes a pressurized container of cleaning fluid which is connected through a regulator and appropriate fitting to the injection system. As the fluid is used, the system is cleaned and when all the fluid is used the engine will stall, indicating that the cleaning process is complete. The kit may then be reused on another vehicle with a new container of fluid.
Whilst this arrangement is satisfactory and convenient for the majority of applications, some injection systems utilize higher operating pressures than can be sustained from pressurized containers for the necessary time. This is in part because a limit is placed on the charge pressure of the containers when they are to be transported.
Typically, the maximum charge pressure permitted is 130 psi but some systems require operating pressures as high as 75 psi. This means that the pressure available from the container will fall below the system pressure before all the cleaning fluid is used.
It has also been found in some instances that the container has not been charged fully and so once again all the cleaning fluid cannot be used. In both instances, the user of the kit is frustrated and the partially used container poses a disposal problem given the flammable nature of the container that cannot be resealed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantages.